


Flowered Love

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White Carnation, the flower of sweetness, loveliness, innocence, and pure love.Carnation, the flower of distinction and love.Lycoris Radiata, the flower of loss, longing, abandonment, and lost memories.Daffodil, the flower of respect.Bletilla Striata, the flower of beauty, fading love, unforgettable love, and undying love.





	Flowered Love

**Author's Note:**

> Other flowers that could have represented Kaneki:  
> Lilies, the flower of purity.  
> Osmanthus Fragrans, or Sweet Olive, the flower of humility and nobility.  
> Erica, the flower of solitude.

Haise Sasaki has been with the CCG for two years. For two years, he's made himself a family with the Quinx Squad, and has studied faithfully under the watchful eye of Kishou Arima. One day while out with Ginshi Shirazu and Toori Mutsuki, Sasaki stumbles along a cafe by the name of :re, which seems to tug at something in the very depths of his lost memories...


End file.
